One Odd Night
by Ace.x.Luffy.x.Zoro
Summary: It appears that Killer has a sudden, questionable admirer- how will he react when Killer invites him into his life?
1. Chapter 1

Bike

Sitting by his desk on a September evening, Killer had his bedroom window open once more, enjoying the sound of the breeze in the crisp leaves and the smell of late summer grilling. He had a candle lit in the windowsill while he just sat there, watching, wondering if anything could be as beautiful as the last of the sunset's rays in that moment. The sound of frogs and the last of the cicadas met his ears. Everything in that moment reeked of his midwestern home, and he loved it. From outside there came a soft "pit pat" of footsteps down the sidewalk, almost sounding as if the person were barefoot. Killer looked down in curiosity.

The person in question was tall and broad-shouldered, with a slight, feminine curve at his waist. He had short-ish hair, but Killer could not make out his face as he turned down his front sidewalk and across the street away from him. His footsteps were light and even despite his height and build, as if movement itself were an art. For fear of the man turning around, Killer tried not to bend too closely into the window and risk the range of the candlelight catches his features, or his hair. Without another second passing by, the man did turn his head to face Killer's direction, sending the blonde reeling backwards away from the window. The last thing he wanted was to look like a creeper. He figured that he would never see the man again in his future anyway, but it still got to him that his first and only impression of him would be the guy that stared at me from his bedroom window.

Killer wondered about the man..

Within ten minutes of the man's appearance and departure, Killer heard the squeak of an old bicycle coming down the street. It was almost 9:30, and the moon was beginning to fly higher in the sky. How odd that someone would be out cycling at night, but Killer noticed that it was the same man he had seen just minutes before. He still couldn't identify the man, but the man once more took the time to send a glance upwards towards Killer's window. Killer put up a hand to wave as the man went by, not sure in the darkness if the cycler had reciprocated.

Within several more minutes, the anticipated faint squeak of the bike came around once more. Killer disregarded the scenario as stalkerish and decided to just stand there in the glow of the candle. The cyclist came to a stop in the road upon seeing him there, capitulating to being caught in the act. They exchanged a moment of gazing until Killer broke it to go get a piece of paper. He held a hand up for the man to wait and stay there. He scrambled around his desk until he found a small notecard- he wrote hurriedly on the thing and pulled the screen back to drop it out the window. He didn't care if it was a bad idea. The cyclist watched the paper fall from the window and looked back up at Killer quizzically. Killer waited, gesturing for him to pick up the paper from the lawn.

As the man rolled his bike alongside him, Killer saw his jawline crisp and clear in the shadow of the streetlight. He gently laid his bicycle down in the grass and sent Killer one last glance of confirmation before he set foot any closer. Killer tilted his head to the side, waiting. He could see the man's features better in the bright light of his porch's fixture, noticing his red hair, his lips, his nose.. his biceps beneath his t-shirt, the way his quads stretched his jeans.. The observed bent and picked up the paper, standing back up with an amused look.

" _Call me,"_ Killer mouthed down to him. The other smirked in return.


	2. Chapter 2

One Odd Night 2  
Park

"This is me, calling you."

"Hello, you-who-are-still-standing-here," Killer replied, leaning in the window while he spoke softly. He could hear his visitor laugh awkwardly.

"Want to come down and hang out, goldilocks?"

Killer hummed in thought. He was weighing the pros and cons of the situation: this man was confident, strong and handsome.. Maybe a little egotistical. But with these things could come the possibility of him being a forceful robber, rapist, stalker, or good-for-nothing. Dangerous. Maybe he was thinking too much.  
"Hello? Anyone home?"

"Oh. Uh, sure.. let me just.." Killer had been lounging peacefully, clad only in sweatpants.

"Spare me, just come on- I won't bite," the redhead teased, picking up his bike impatiently. He nonetheless looked amused at the situation. Killer couldn't believe himself.

"So you live there with your parents?" the redhead asked while they walked down the sidewalk, the trees rustling and the occasional lazy car rolling by. Killer shook his head, sticking his hands into his pockets, but caught he himself before he spoke.

"How come that's the first question you ask?"

"Just curious, I guess.. Maybe I should've asked what your name is?"

"I'll answer your first question.."

The two of them walked on in the dim night, coming to a small park at the edge of the neighborhood. Killer couldn't tell if he seemed nervous or not- he hoped it wasn't obvious. He could see "Kidd", or so he called himself, taking glances at his chest and lower. Killer was not going to say that he's 23 while Kidd said he was a sophomore in college- it didn't matter. When you're big and strong, it doesn't matter if people are older or more "experienced". Kidd was unusually pale- it was somewhat disturbing, but somewhat fascinating. Kidd smirked- he had caught him looking.

"Like what you see?"

"I can barely see as it is," Killer retorted, looking off in front of him. They had been out of the light of the streetlamps for quite a while by that time, but were in the middle of a small clearing of trees. The moonlight was just bright enough to somewhat make out each other's expressions while their skin shown. Kidd dropped his bike to the ground, causing a loud "clang" and the high-pitched squealing of bats to momentarily intensify in fear. Killer stopped and turned, wondering what he said, what was happening- a hot hand on his shoulder.

"Maybe you should move this fucking hair, then," Kidd told him bluntly, taking him by the shoulder firmly to push Killer's hair out of his face. "You're so fuckin' hot, too, why don't you just cut it?"

Killer put his hand on Kidd's bicep cautiously, "Isn't being 'mysterious' an attractive thing? I don't like being see-through." Kidd was close to him- very close. His warm, large presence was almost choking him. He couldn't look him in the eyes, because Killer already knew what he would see. Kidd was becoming increasingly confident. He held Killer in place unbudgingly, talking down the side of the blonde's neck warmly.

"Maybe the hair isn't the problem then, but that something else is in the way of the view.."

A moment of silent thought passed by as it dawned on Killer what Kidd meant- why did he have to say he couldn't see? Wasn't this moving too quickly? Killer instinctively tried to pry himself away from this man's grip, not realizing at first what problems he was creating. The pleased look appearing on Kidd's face didn't have to be seen to be felt, and Killer felt like he was crumbling as he looked up into his gaze.

"That's right, give me that look. You hate me, don't you? You hate me, but you want me," Kidd purred, running his lips lightly up Killer's neck, running a hand up into his blonde mane, taking it tightly in his grip. He could feel Killer's faint breathing on him, the tenseness of his body, the rapidity of his heartbeat. His breath hitched in a faint nervous laugh.

"I need you.."

Kidd jerked his hair back, speaking into his jawline- "What? What do you need me to do?"

"I need you to stop," Killer croaked out. Kidd let go of his hair and stepped back a foot, looking Killer up and down hungrily. Killer was surprised, and he didn't know what to do. He opened his mouth to speak, and looked off over Kidd's shoulder at where they came from, but was met with a swift arm pushing him to the ground, soon pinned under Kidd's weight.

"Sorry about that- I know how important hair is to a man," Kidd laughed, pulling his shirt off over his head with one hand. The moonlight created a pale glow around the pale man, but the shadow made it extremely eerie. "Here's half of the view you wanted.."

Taking Killer's hand into his own, he put it on his chest, "letting" Killer feel. "I could tell you wanted to touch," Kidd told him off-handedly. Killer was in shock that such people exist, people that have such a self-centered view of the events of the world. Maybe he should just relax, though. " _At least he seems to be somewhat under control..not violent so far.."_

"I can see that brain working," Kidd whispered with an amused eyebrow raised. He took no time to let that brain work, however, as he put a rigid hand to Killer's throat- not tight, not dangerous, yet- and worked on tugging Killer's pants down with his other hand. He looked up into Killer's nervous eyes. "Let me do the working first.."

\- Continue? XD -


End file.
